Not Quite Cas
by Slipsandfalls
Summary: Kitty!Cas fic. Cas searches for help from Dean, Bobby and Sam as he finds himself in a less than comfortable situation... and body. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys so this is something I wrote in maths today. If any of you are reading Playing For Keeps, I am sorry that I am letting myself be distracted by other ideas, I just needed a refreshing dip into the world of Kitty!Cas because I had both GISHWHES and exams on in the same week. Please review, I would love to know what you think!**

Cas sat at Bobby's kitchen table. He stared at his reflection in the hand-held mirror morosely. He had hoped that he would at least be in Heaven when this happened. He lifted one delicate black paw to bat at the mirror until it fell from its conveniently propped up position, wishing he could get rid of his new body so easily.

The creak of the front door opening ran through the house. Cas hopped off his chair and padded out the door silently.

"Sam? Cas?" Dean's voice sounded.

Cas heard Dean and Bobby unpacking the groceries, the many, many tins of salt clattering against one another as they were piled into the cupboard. Sam entered the kitchen to help out and shrugged when Dean asked him where Cas was.

"Go get the rest out of the car." Bobby ordered and Sam and Dean obeyed without question.

Once the boys were gone Bobby muttered "Come on out, Cas."

Cas froze. Bobby continued "I ain't no Idjit, boy. I can tell when someone is hidin' in my own house."

Cas wriggled through the door but sat close to it to allow a quick escape if necessary.

There was silence as Bobby stared at him in shock.

"Cas?" Bobby breathed.

Cas jumped up on the kitchen table again and hoped that he had seen enough insanity to cope with this. From what Dean had told him, he thought there could be a chance that this was far from unusual.

Bobby stared at him some more before saying "Well, balls."

Cas tilted his head in agreement and watched as Bobby went to a drawer and collected an array of materials including holy water and a silver knife, also collecting salt out of the cupboard before sitting back down before Cas. Cas watched him mix the salt and water.

"Lesser of the two evils first, I guess." He said as Cas lowered his head to drink the now foul-tasting water.

Bobby then held up the knife "Now, how're we gonna do this?"

Cas lifted a paw for him and Bobby held it steady while carefully nicking the largest of the pads on the bottom of it.

Cas winced but didn't struggle.

Bobby sighed "Well, I'm gonna trust my instincts and say you're really Cas."

Cas nodded and bid down to lick his sore paw. Bobby went to a different drawer and collected bandages and antiseptic, beginning the process of patching up Cas' paw.

Dean and Sam's voices resonated from the front door and Cas tensed as Dean entered the room. At first confusion masked his expression and then it slowly delved into recognition.

"Cas?" Dean said, voice high-pitched, startling Cas. How did Dean recognise him? Sam now entered and his eyes also fell in shock upon Cas.

Bobby cleared his throat, "I know, and I ain't got a clue."

Dean mimicked Bobby by coughing and stuttering "W-why is Cas a cat?"

"I don't know, he's kind of cute" Sam said, lifting Cas to hug him. Cas glared at him and let out a feral growl.

Dean burst into laughter and reached out to take the angry feline from him "Aww, poor wittle kitty!" He cooed and pressed his lips to Cas' tiny nose.

Cas froze and stared at Dean. Dean just put him back on the table and went to get a beer. Bobby and Sam observed as Cas recovered and looked expectantly at the pair.

"Well, we can start by figuring out a way we can talk" Dean sighed tiredly.

In Cas' condition communication proved impossible.

They'd tried all types of methods: sign language obviously did not work due to Cas' lack of hands, and, for the same reason, neither did writing. Every so often Cas would let out a little frustrated meow.

Finally, Sam stood up from the table covered in paper and books "We're going out."

In hopes of discovering a remedy to the problem, they set off to the supermarket. Sam picked up 5 sets of refrigerator magnets. He went to the children's book shop next door and picked up some picture cards. Cas was forced to sit outside each shop during this hunt and was at one point attacked by the most terrifying six-year-old he had ever seen. She started petting him roughly, her sweaty hands pulling back the skin on his forehead to make him appear shocked.

Dean found him and laughed "Sorry, little girl, but that's my pretty kitty."

Dean motioned for Cas to follow him back to the car and they sat in the front, Dean starting to fall asleep in the sun.

Cas jumped when a hand curled around his body and he was tucked against Dean's leg in the sun. Cas stared up at him questioningly but Dean only opened one eye and smirked, closing them and going to sleep. Dean's hand began to stroke the soft fur on his stomach and Cas involuntarily started to purr.

He looked up to see if Dean had noticed but the man was at peace in the sun. Cas nestled his head back against Dean's leg and let himself purr contentedly, comfortable for the first time since he had transformed into this creature.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, hello! It has been since August, I have realised, that I have sat down to write a chapter for this fic. Now, while the previous chapters are all mine this chapter is co-written with my beta and best friend, Steph Marks ( u/4157393/Steph-Marks). If you like this, check out her stories. Anyway, we got a little bored and wanted to do an RP so we decided to go off my story and I really liked it so I am submitting it as the final chapter of this fic. I hope you like it!**

Bobby set down a plate of chicken in the kitchen which Cas had begged for with the aid of fridge magnets and big blue eyes. Sam insisted that he had proper cat food to keep his body healthy but Cas wasn't going near the slop again if it gave him super powers.

Cas wasn't surprised when this new body had made him susceptible to normal animals' needs like water, food and using his kitty litter. Dean made a bed for him with pieces of timbre he found in the garage. He ripped up a few of his shirts for cushioning and apologised that he could not get a proper pillow. Cas could care less because there was something about his scent that made Cas drop almost immediately into a peaceful doze.

The magnets and picture cards began to work after a few days' practice. Cas still did not tell them why he had changed and simply meowed if they asked- which they did quite a bit. However they begged, he was still too ashamed to tell Dean.

Cas was sitting in his bed rolling in Dean's scent. It was so soothing to him that it fogged his mind, allowing him to forget about what had happened. He stretched out in the rags and gave a contented purr when he felt a pair of hands on his stomach.

Cas opened his eyes sleepily to see a grinning Dean. He meowed softly as the human picked him up and hugged him against his chest. Cas did not complain as he had about Sam doing the very same thing, he human made his belly warm in a way that he hadn't felt before- and it wasn't the milk he had for dinner.

Dean stroked under his chin gently and Cas felt his senses explode with bliss. Dean's calloused hands felt soft against his fur and Cas snuggled deeper into his charge's arms as he continued his ministrations.

Sam entered the room and tossed his jacket down on the couch. Dean put Cas down quickly, eliciting a grumpy huff from the little kitten. Sam grinned "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah Sammy. Why would you think that?" Dean said a little too quickly, shifting from foot to foot, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on a grotesque painting hanging on the wall.

Sam looked from Cas to Dean with an incredulous huff "No reason. Where's Bobby?"

Dean shrugged and flicked at cat fur on his jean "Out back, I guess"

Sam nodded with a hidden smile "Yeah, um, would you mind if we talked later?" The smile escaped and snaked across his lips as he saw Cas looking up at them in confusion.

Dean gave Sam a confused frown but nodded regardless. Sam turned on his heel and went to find the old hunter. Dean waited until he heard the door close and grinned mischievously. He turned back to the ball of fluff sitting at his feet.

Cas looked up at him with innocent baby blues and meowed yet another time. Dean reached down and picked up the little ball, cooing "Who's a pretty little kitty, Cas? Oh right, you are!". Cas wished he could slap Dean right across his face but his pathetic tiny paws did little to give him masculinity. Dean barked laughter, ruffling the kittens fur and igniting a rage in the little fluff-ball that could stop armies.

Thunder clapped outside the window and the lights suddenly dimmed. Cas glared at Dean with all the might his small innocent face could muster. Dean looked startled but that cocky grin remained on his face.

"Cas..." Dean started in a warning parent tone that just added fuel to the fire. Cas reached up and used his claws to scratch Dean across the face.

"Woah! Crap, Cas, what is wrong with you?" His smile returned as he was supplied with a second wind "Someone steal your ball?"

Cas hissed at him, putting on his most ferocious face and clamped his "jaws" around Dean's index finger, provoking a grunt of pain from the man.

Dean reflexively dropped the kitten, stepping back and holding on to his finger. He looked at the puffed up ball of angelic rage. Cas wasn't terrifying but Dean was scared. He didn't know what of but he was. So he did what he usually did when confronted by something that truly scared him. He turned and ran out the door.

Cas looked around him in confusion, wondering why Dean had looked so frightened. He sat back in his bed and looked at the door Dean had just ran out of. He curled up there and stared at the door, the scene between the playing over and over in his head and wondered if maybe he had been too sensitive about Dean's teasing until his golf ball of a head dropped and he fell into a sleep where the look in Dean's eyes prodded its way into his dreams and the kitten lay in his bed helplessly twitching in his sleep, doing what he could to fight off his nightmares.

Dean sat on the porch outside. It was nearly dark though Dean had barely noticed as the sun set over the humble salvage yard. Dean thought about what had happened. About what he'd said and done. About what Cas had done and about what he would have said. He didn't know why he'd run. He couldn't think of a reason that made sense.

"What happened?" Came Sam's worried and irritated voice, startling Dean out of his thoughts.

Sam sat on the porch next to Dean, his long legs stretching to the ground where he kicked the gravel.

Dean grunted and dropped his shoulders in defeat, "It's nothing, Sam."

Sam sat quietly for a few heartbeats and muttered something that Dean did not hear correctly.

"What was that?"

Sam lifted his head and sighed with exasperation "I said that you don't have to hide it, Dean. Everyone knows your secret and to be honest, we don't care. I know this must be hard on you in this situation but instead of moping you can at least talk to me about it, Dean."

A blush crept up Dean's neck and he looked away from Sam. "I don't know what you're talking about." Dean pointed stared at an old rundown VW Bug across the yard. Sam started to laugh. Quietly at first but now bordering on hysteria.

Dean turned his head to give his brother a very annoyed look. Sam didn't falter for a second as he smiled insanely at his brother "You are that far deep into denial that you don't even see it anymore, aren't you?"

"Cut the crap, Sam." Dean growled, but the shock in his eyes was undeniable.

Sam shook his head, grinning at the ground "I had no idea just how self-destructive you are. You will do anything to make sure that you aren't happy."

"That's because I don't deserve it!" Dean snapped. The smile fell from Sam's face. Dean sighed in resignation and looked sadly at his brother. "Think about all the crap we've done, Sam. I've killed, lied, stolen and banged my way through half the country. Just because I want it doesn't mean I deserve it." Dean stood to leave and found a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Dean sighed and turned back to Sam and shook his hand off. Dean waited for Sam to say something but nothing came so he headed to the garage. Sam caught him off-guard with his next words "You love Cas, Dean."

Dean froze. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find a way out. He didn't like being trapped. Least of all by something he hadn't even admitted to himself. "What would you know?" Dean demanded, backing up slowly. He wanted to run. He wanted to hide.

Sam spoke up from the porch "I know you, Dean. I know that he pieced you back together. He has seen you when you were most vulnerable and he loved you for it. He won't stay in that body forever, Dean," He stood, his anger visible and threw his hands in the air "I am so sick of you running, Dean! You don't know what he could give you!"

Both of the boys were to wrapped up in the current matter to pay attention to their surroundings or wonder who could have padded out of their bed to the door to listen. Cas sat at the door, watching his hunter struggle with himself.

Cas wondered what Dean would decide. Despite what Dean may think, Sam knew what Cas was thinking. He knew he had feelings for Dean the moment he saw his battered and broken soul in hell but all he wanted was for Dean to know those feelings. So when Dean turned to run to the house and saw him sitting there, Cas heaved himself from the floorboards and pelted toward the hunter.

Sam jumped out of the way as a mass landed with a large thud on the porch. Dean opened his eyes to see some scruffy fur and sighed. He wondered why the kitten was so heavy and upon closer inspection found it was not fur, but hair. Cas was back in Jimmy's body. And Jimmy wasn't in anything else.

Dean turned bright red "Cas, you're naked, buddy"

Cas had his arms clamped around the hunter and this eyes squeeze tight shut.

Dean relaxed into the embrace before remembering that Sam was there.

Dean awkwardly pulled himself to his feet with the angel still clamped tight around his midsection. He tried fruitlessly to disentangle himself from the wild mess of limbs. "Cas, can you let go?" he laughed. Cas shook his head against Dean's chest. Sam stepped forward and draped his jacket over Cas' shoulders, trying to give him a bit of decency. Dean barely noticed as he smiled down at the angel. HIS angel, he corrected himself as he gently patted Cas' hair.

Eventually, they dragged Cas inside. Dean took him to the bedroom and dressed him in his suit and trench coat and all the while had the angel glued to him. He realised he didn't mind as he sat on the bed with Cas, feeling sleepy as the warm angel smiled and cuddled him. He took a deep breath "I love you, Cas."

Cas took a moment to register the gravity of those words. He finally detached himself from Dean. He pulled himself up until he was looking the hunter dead in the eye, wanting to be sure he was telling the truth.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean pulled the angel down into a kiss as he grinned. He sighed as he pulled away "Well it took you turning into a kitten and some violence to get here but I guess it's true."

Cas looked at Dean confusedly. "We have not moved Dean. Our position is much the same as it has been for the last week. I fail to see it's relevance to our current relationship status." Dean laughed. God help him, he laughed. Cas' ignorance always made him laugh but somehow today it was the funniest thing in the world.

**Hello again! So this is the last chapter of this fic and will most likely leave it now. Thank you so much for reading, I loved writing it and I hope you liked reading it half as much.**


End file.
